To have a home
by Little.Joanna.21
Summary: Cuando el pequeño Teddy vio que su gran logro no había sido celebrado como se debía, cogió entre sus manos una escoba de juguete y se la tiró a su padrino, sin saber, que aquel acto desencadenaría una aventura que cambiaría todo lo conocido. Beta: Luna Lunatica.
1. Chapter 1

_**Capítulo 1. La escoba de juguete.** _

Harry se apareció a varios metros de la casa, a unos metros de las protecciones. A lo lejos podía ver la estructura torcida y desigual de la Madriguera, como si hubiesen construido la casa a trozos a medida que aumentaban los hijos del matrimonio. Las chimeneas que decoraban el tejado de la casa se encontraban apagadas, excepto la que daba a la cocina. Aún era temprano, pero Harry se imaginaba a la rechoncha señora Weasley preparando el desayuno para sus hijos y el señor Weasley.

Antes de dar ningún paso más se quedó bajo el sol, disfrutando de aquel luminoso día. La verdad era que los días habían sido grises y apagados, y se agradecía aquel sol veraniego. El cielo estaba totalmente despejado, sin la niebla que había asolado aquella parte del país durante los días anteriores, dejando ver Ottery St. Catchpole, el pueblo de al lado de la Madriguera. Quizás el tiempo sabía que iba a pasar el día con Ginny, pensó Harry sonriendo.

Hacía sólo unos días que Ginny, y Hermione, habían finalizado su séptimo curso. Harry había declinado la oferta de volver a Hogwarts, para aceptar la de auror, y ayudar a encontrar los mortífagos fugados. No se arrepentía de la opción que había tomado, pero es cierto, que después de volver a estar con Ginny, se le hacía raro no verla grandes periodos de tiempo. Por lo que en ese momento, que ella estaba de vacaciones, antes de incorporarse a los entrenamientos de las Arpías de Holyhead, equipo de Quidditch que la había seleccionado, Harry aprovechaba cualquier momento para estar con ella.

Cerró los ojos bajo el sol y sonrió. Todo aquello aún le parecía irreal.

Hacía poco más de un año que había vencido a Voldemort, y la calma se había instalado en su vida, a poco a poco, sin prisas, pero sin ganas de irse, todo parecía que iba bien. Aunque habían perdido a muchas personas, personas muy queridas, toda la comunidad mágica sabía que tenían que seguir adelante, y por eso todo parecía prosperar.

Harry no pudo evitar pensar en todas aquellas personas que habían perdido en los últimos años, desde sus padres, a brujas y magos que no conocía pero que habían luchado heroicamente, pero habían perecido bajo el poder de Voldemort. La verdad era que todo el dolor de esas pérdidas nunca se va, solo se acostumbra uno a vivir con él, a no volver a ver a la persona amada, y el deseo de que este donde este, todo le vaya bien.

El joven había cogido la costumbre de pasarse cada domingo por la mañana, junto a la Directora McGonagall, por el monumento dedicado a todos los caídos en la batalla de Hogwarts, y durante la guerra contra Voldemort, que había sido construido al lado de la tumba de Dumbledore, en los terrenos de Hogwarts.

Como alumno siempre respetó a su profesora y jefa de la casa, con cierto temor y con amor. McGonagall era una profesora excelente, pero se había adaptado perfectamente a la dirección del colegio, como si fuese nacido para ello. Y aunque no era comparable a Albus Dumbledore, nadie lo era, Minerva no podía envidiarle nada. Había dirigido las obras del colegio con tal soltura y precisión, que aun e ir contra reloj el colegio pudo abrir el 1 de septiembre, deseoso de recibir a los nuevos y viejos alumnos.

Si a Harry, dos años atrás le preguntaban cómo iba a ser su vida, no hubiese acertado ni por asomo y hubiese sido mucho más negativo de lo que la vida le ha deparado. Nunca hubiese dicho ser un orgulloso y, quizás, un poco estresado auror encargado de buscar mortífagos fugados. Tampoco creería ser un orgulloso padrino, enamorado de su ahijado, al cual según Andrómeda, la abuela del niño, estaba malcriando. Y no fuese dicho estar con Ginny y tener un precioso y aprobado romance por los hermanos de la susodicha, claro está, después de una serie de minuciosas pruebas que solo acabaron cuando la señora Weasley le salvó.

Harry se puso a caminar hacia la Madriguera con todos esos pensamientos, hasta llegar a la barrera mágica que seguía envolviendo la Madriguera. No era extraño aquello, aún había seguidores de Voldemort sueltos y cualquier seguridad era poca, eso sin contar que los Weasley estaban en el punto de mira de todos aquellos lunáticos, deseosos de vengarse de Harry.

Además, no hacía muchos meses, aquellas barreras, que Harry y el señor Arthur habían insistido de dejar los habían salvado del ataque de tres mortífagos, que en aquel momento descansaban en Azkaban. Desde que Kingsley Shacklebolt había sido nombrado Ministro de Magia, ya no había dementores entre los muros de la prisión, sino que era custodiada por magos.

Pero Harry no tenía por qué preocuparse de aquellas protecciones, pues solo las podían cruzar los familiares y allegados de la familia. Y Harry, en palabras de la señora Weasley, llevaba años siendo un hijo para ellos.

El joven no pudo evitar sonreír cuando entró a la Madriguera, todo parecía igual, inmutable en el tiempo, como si la Madriguera fuese a estar por siempre jamás así, como lo había estado antes. Pero aquello no era del todo cierto. Si uno se fijaba encontraría las pequeñas diferencias.

El reloj de nueve manecillas de los Weasley, había desaparecido la manecilla de Fred con su muerte. Y ya no marcaban todas en peligro mortal, como sucedió durante la guerra. También se podía ver la pérdida del gemelo en la cara de los habitantes de la Madriguera, porque aunque habían aprendido a sobrellevar el dolor, en sus ojos aun se notaba rastro de la pérdida.

Pero no todos los cambios eran tristes. El reloj, antes mencionado, había ganado dos nuevas manecillas rubias, encontraste con la familia pelirroja. Fleur había ganado su manecilla con su boda con el primogénito Weasley, Bill. Y hacía sólo unos meses, una nueva manecilla se había incorporado con el nacimiento de la primera nieta Weasley, , Victoire, hija de Bill y Fleur. Haciendo que aparecieran, a poco a poco, fotos suyas por toda la casa, junto a juguetes, y objetos para bebés.

Aun así la Madriguera seguía teniendo aquella esencia mágica, pero no magia que se enseña en Hogwarts, sino una que surge del amor.

- Buenos días-dijo Harry a la Señora Weasley que tejía, lo que parecía unos patucos infantiles, mientras no le quitaba el ojo de encima a las zanahorias que se picaban solas.

- Buenos días querido, pasa, pasa-le contestó la matriarca Weasley- Siéntate, es muy temprano y debes desayunar. Después cuando la comida esté lista te pondré un plato para llevar. ¡No quiero imaginarme qué comes viviendo tu solo!

Harry sonrió, agradeció a la señora Weasley el plato que le puso en la mesa y no se le ocurrió contradecirla, y decirle que había desayunado y que Kreacher, que aún seguía vivo, lo mantenía muy bien alimentado porque con decírselo una vez tuvo bastante con aquella contestación, que aún le perseguía en sus peores pesadillas. Ni Voldemort había dado tanto miedo.

- ¿Y qué pensáis hacer hoy, querido?-le preguntó la mujer a Harry- Si se despierta mi hija alguna vez, claro.

Él ya se imaginaba que su novia estaría durmiendo, pues era bastante más dormilona que el chico, pero a Harry no le importaba. Además le gustaba pasar tiempo con la señora Weasley, a la que quería como una madre. Y también, dedicaba esos minutos a que la mujer lo pusiese al día de todo lo que sucedía en el mundo mágico, porque aunque el profeta se había vuelto mucho más sincero en sus noticias, y Harry lo leía todos los días, le gustaba conversar con Molly de todo lo que sucedía.

Harry había ido a buscar a Ginny todos los días que tenía de fiesta con grandes planes, pero aquel día Harry tenía en mente algo más tranquilo, pero a la vez mucho más emocionante. El muchacho llevaba cerca de un año restaurando la vieja casa de su padrino, Sirius Black, que le había dejado en herencia, y comoen ese momento las obras estaban bastante avanzadas y Ginny había vuelto, no veía necesidad de no pedirle que se trasladase con él. Para ello había planeado un día en casa.

- Tengo que cuidar de Teddy, así que estaremos en casa e iremos al parque imagino-contestó Harry, recordando que ningún plan es perfecto, y nunca salen como uno quiere. Aun así no lamentaba para nada tener que cuidar a su adorado ahijado, e imaginaba que a Ginny no le importaría.

Varios minutos más tarde, y después de un grito que sonó como: ¡Ya estás aquí!, y Ginny corriendo de arriba a abajo, estuvieron de camino Harry, Ginny y un gran plato de comida, a casa de Andrómeda para recoger a Teddy.

Después del tercer desayuno de Harry durante aquella corta mañana, y de escuchar las mismas indicaciones de siempre por parte de Andrómeda sobre lo que puede y no puede hacer Teddy, la joven pareja, junto al niño, y por supuesto el plato, se desaparecieron para ir al número doce de Grimmauld Place.

La última vez que Ginny había entrado en aquella casa fue años atrás, en las vacaciones Navidad, cuando atacaron a su padre en una misión de la Orden del Fénix. Se acordaba del miedo, la angustia ante lo sucedido a su padre. Se acordaba de la vida que había llevado Sirius entre esas paredes. Los males que se habían hecho contra buenos magos y muggles entre esas paredes. Los gritos ensordecedores del cuadro de la señora Black.

Pero también se acordaba de la celebración de Navidad cuando su padre salió del hospital, los regalos, las sonrisas en los rostros. Se acordaba del amor en los ojos de Sirius hacia Harry, de su risa que le quitaba todos aquellos años en Azkaban. Las travesuras con sus hermanos. Los planes que se habían hecho para derrotar a Voldemort.

La imagen de la polvorienta casa, que había vivido tiempos mejores, se juntaba con los recuerdos vividos entre aquellas paredes, y aunque no todos eran buenos, Ginny podía ver por qué quería vivir allí, estuviese como estuviese. Pero lo que vio cuando Harry abrió la puerta, poco le recordó a aquella mugrienta casa que sirvió de sede para la Orden del Fénix. Después de unas cuantas exclamaciones Ginny preguntó:

- ¿Cómo has hecho esto? Ni mamá lo consiguió, ¿Y el cuadro de la señora Black?¿Y donde están las escaleras que llevan a la cocina? ¿Has terminado de arreglar todo?

- He tenido ayuda, y quizás me he aprovechado un poco de mi posición para que enviase gente para eliminar todos los hechizos de permanencia de objetos. Pero es en lo único que me he beneficiado-dijo Harry sonriendo tímidamente.

Desde bien pequeño, Harry había sabido valerse por sí mismo, capacidad imprescindible si vivías con los Dursley, por lo que le resultaba extraño, confuso y abrumador que en ese momento todo el mundo estuviese dispuesto a ayudarlo en cualquier cosa, por extraña que fuese. Aun y eso Harry había pedido poca ayuda, ya que creía que se estaba aprovechando de los demás, pero la imposibilidad de quitar ciertas cosas de su nuevo hogar, le obligó a pedir ayuda.

- Y la señora Black fue donada, anónimamente, a la última Black viva y no repudiada.

- La señora Malfoy, ¿no?-dijo Ginny con una sonrisa traviesa. Podía imaginarse a la refinada señora Malfoy aborreciendo aquel cuadro cada vez que le chillase por como ambas familias, Black y Malfoy habían caído en desgracia.

- Si, ella misma. Desconozco qué habrá pasado con el cuadro, pero si esta chillando a Malfoy no me quejaré.

Aunque Harry había ayudado a los Malfoy después de la guerra, no con gran entusiasmo, pero les ayudó, cuando estos declararon haberlo ayudado a él primero durante la guerra, Harry no tuvo más remedio que admitirlo, ya que en realidad era cierto que Narcissa Malfoy le había salvado. Esto no había hecho que los Malfoy y Harry se volviesen amigos, pero si había un mejor trato por ambas partes, aún así la idea de Draco sufriendo los chillidos de la Señora Black era deliciosa para Harry.

- ¿Me enseñas la casa?-preguntó Ginny deseosa de descubrir cuánto más había cambiado.

Harry cogió a Teddy de la mano y guió a Ginny hasta el antiguo comedor, junto al vestíbulo. Donde antes había una vieja e inmensa mesa, en ese momento había un moderno comedor, que no desentonaba con el aspecto señorial de la casa y que estaba conectado a una cocina, de aspecto muy muggle, pues Harry solo sabía cocinar a lo muggle. Tanto en la cocina como en el comedor predominaba un color beige y la madera.

La cocina se componía de una pared llena de muebles formados por una encimera negra y unas alacenas por encima. En medio de este mueble se encontraban los fuegos, aunque para Ginny solo era un cristal negro que no se parecía nada a los fogones de la Madriguera. A la derecha se encontraba una puerta, que Harry indicó que llevaba a la alacena.

La nevera (Ginny creyó que no hacía falta pintar de metal oscuro uno de los armarios para colocar los dibujos de Teddy) y unos cuantos muebles más estaban colocados al lado de la puerta de la alacena. Y en medio de la cocina se encontraba una isla, con el fregadero.

Ginny pudo apreciar que en las paredes había varios cuadrados con agujeros, y gracias a su padre, sabía que servían para conectar objetos muggles para que funcionasen, pero desconocía el nombre. En la cocina vio uno de esos cuadrados, que le salía una cuerda que conectaba con un aparato negro con luces. Harry le contó que era una cafetera conectada a un enchufe. Ginny contó más de diez cafeteras por todas las paredes de la casa.

En el comedor seguía estando la vieja chimenea que recordaba Ginny, pero con los arreglos y la limpieza parecía otra. En medio de la estancia se encontraba la mesa, para seis personas, aunque Harry aseguró que se podía ampliar y que cogerían todos los Weasley. Ginny dudo que aquello sucediese sin usar magia.

Harry le explicó a Ginny que la antigua cocina, en el sótano, había sido habilitada como refugio, ante un posible ataque, y que su entrada estaba hechizada para ser invisible. Aunque no bajaron, Harry le contó que había camas, un baño y provisiones para varias semanas.

Subieron por las escaleras del vestíbulo hasta la segunda planta, donde estaba la sala de estar. Harry la había ampliado, eliminando la antigua habitación de Ginny y Hermione. Cerca de la ventana seguía el viejo piano, más como un recuerdo que otra cosa, ya que Harry no sabía tocarlo.

Ginny caminó hasta la pared opuesta a las ventanas y sonrió al verse varios años más joven en una foto enmarcada. Era una foto de su primer partido de Quidditch, salía vestida con la equipación de Gryffindor. Recordaba aquel día, era el primero de la temporada y Hermione había insistido en sacarle aquella foto. No sabía que Harry la tuviese también.

Se alejó de la pared, aun mirándola, contemplando el conjunto de todas las fotos que había allí colgadas. Había fotos con más de veinte años de diferencia, que escribían la historia de Harry, desde fotos de sus padres en sus años escolares, hasta fotos con Teddy, pasando por fotos de los Weasley, de Hermione, de Hagrid…

- Son preciosas las fotos-dijo Ginny en un susurro a Harry, que se había sentado en la banqueta del piano con Teddy, el cual tocaba las teclas.

La segunda planta, de siete contando el sótano y el desván, era la última renovada, aunque todas habían sido limpiadas. En la segunda planta se encontraba la habitación principal, un baño y una pequeña habitación donde dormía Teddy. Harry no quiso que Ginny entrase a su habitación, pero no pudo evitarlo, por lo que su novia vio el desastre que tenía por habitación.

- Harry la casa está impresionante, pero aún quedan dos plantas, ¿qué vas a poner en ellas?-preguntó Ginny sentándose en la mecedora de la habitación de Teddy.

La habitación de Teddy era pequeña, pero suficiente para el niño, porque aunque había muchas más habitaciones, Harry creyó que era mejor tenerlo cerca, y cuando creciese, y las obras avanzasen ya tendría otra habitación.

- Pensaba que eso lo discutiríamos juntos.

- ¿Juntos?-Ginny no podía contener la sonrisa que se dibujaba en sus labios ante lo que insinuaba su novio.

- Si quieres, claro-dijo Harry. Ginny como toda respuesta se levantó, esquivó a Teddy que se había cansado de ver la casa y jugaba con unas pequeñas escobas, y abrazó a Harry.

- Claro que quiero. ¿Cuándo me mudo?- Harry y Ginny no pudieron evitar reír con felicidad ante la idea.

Después de unos cuantos besos y abrazos, que pararon por Teddy, el cual seguía entretenido jugando con sus escobas sin inmutarse de nada, Ginny insistió en pensar qué hacer en las otras dos plantas, ya que ambos coincidían en dejar el desván para almacenar.

Varios dolores de cabeza más tarde, habían decidido dejar la tercera planta para las habitaciones de los futuros Potter, lo que derivó a una discusión sobre bebés y nombres que no era lo que tocaba en aquel momento.

- Quiero dejar la habitación de Sirius tal y como está-dijo Harry cuando pasaron a hablar de la última planta, que estaba ocupada por las habitaciones de Sirius y Regulus.

- ¿Con motos y mujeres en bikini en la pared?- ante la pregunta de Ginny, Harry puso una cara extraña, ya que quería mantener igual aquella habitación, lo único que le conectaba con Sirius, pero era cierto que tampoco creía que lo mejor era tener mujeres en bikini empapelando las paredes de su casa.

- ¿Y si pasamos a la habitación de Regulus?-preguntó Harry como respuesta a la pregunta de Ginny. La verdad es que no sabía qué hacer con la habitación de Sirius, pero tampoco quería ponerse a discutir sobre ello en aquel momento. Quizás era un pensamiento infantil, pero creía que aquella habitación, la de Sirius, era una parte de la casa solo para él. El único contacto que tenía con sus seres queridos.

Ginny negó con la cabeza divertida ante la situación y salió detrás de Harry de la habitación de Sirius para ir a la de Regulus. Mientras que Teddy se quedó en aquella habitación con sus escobas.

- Lo podríamos convertir en tu despacho. Ahora el papeleo lo haces en el comedor-dijo Ginny, ya que había visto los papeles en la mesa-. Pero si esta familia va a crecer, creo que será mejor que tengas otro sitio, un sitio propio, donde no te molesten y aquí arriba nadie va a subir porque esté de paso a ningún lado. Si suben es para verte, y no para molestar.

- Es una buena idea, muy buena-dijo Harry y besó a Ginny.

Aunque aquel día no iban a ponerse a hacer las obras necesarias para convertir la habitación en el despacho de Harry, no pudieron evitar enfrascarse en una conversación de cómo seria, olvidando momentáneamente al pequeño Teddy, el cual había dejado sus escobas de juguete, que Harry había encontrado días atrás en la casa, a un lado, para meter el dedo entre las tablas del suelo, que se movían. Para un adulto quizás era un juego extraño, pero para Teddy era un cofre del tesoro, que tenía que abrir.

- ¿Y Teddy?-preguntó Harry después de ganar a Ginny sobre como serian las cortinas del despacho.

- Seguirá en la habitación de Sirius-dijo Ginny con tranquilidad pero sin poder evitar ir a ver si era verdad.

Como Ginny había dicho, Teddy estaba allí, bajo el escritorio, enfrascado con la tabla suelta, que estaba a punto de vencer ante sus pequeñas manos. Cuando lo consiguió, sonrió y la levantó en el aire, mostrándosela a Harry y Ginny.

- Otra tabla suelta-dijo Harry suspirando- Con lo bien que mantenían los cuadros en la pared, y lo mal que esta el suelo.

Ginny cogió la tabla y la dejó en el escritorio, para ver si Teddy se había cortado con la madera o algún clavo, pero aparte de suciedad, Teddy no tenía nada más, por lo que volvió a dejarlo en el suelo.

Harry cogió la tabla para ver si podía volver a ponerla, después la dejó y se agachó al lado de Teddy para ver el hueco que se había abierto al separar la tabla del suelo.

El niño, viendo que su gran logro no había sido celebrado, y que encima le quitaban su escondite bajo el escritorio, se dirigió con pasos torpes hasta sus escobas, cogió una y se la tiró a Harry. Falló pero consiguió meterla en el hueco que había debajo de la tabla suelta. Harry miró al niño y metió la mano en la abertura, dispuesto a recuperar la escoba, pero ahí no había nada.

- _Lumos_-dijo Harry, y su varita se iluminó, permitiéndole ver la abertura, pero como había notado no había nada, ni rastro de la escoba de juguete.

- ¿La encuentras?-le preguntó Ginny, pero Harry lo negó- . Quizás se ha caído fuera del hueco, y está en el suelo.

Pero ahí tampoco estaba. La escoba de juguete había desaparecido.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** ni los personajes ni lugares que se mencionan me pertenecen.

Gracias a quien a comenzado a seguir el fic y a quien ha escrito un review. Los contestaré por privado los reviews, excepto los que sean anónimos.

Detesto a ginny: si te fijas bien Ginny no sale en los personajes principales del fic ;) Gracias por el review.

* * *

**Capítulo 2. La carta**

Ginny había convencido a su familia de que se iba a vivir con Harry, de que era mayor y que si alguien se lo impedía, sobre todo sus hermanos, no dudaría en demostrar lo buena que era con ciertos hechizos.

Aun y su declaración de principios, no había acabado de trasladar todas sus cosas, pues vivir con Harry le ocupaba todo su tiempo. Para Ginny aquello era el cielo, y desde que su chico se lo había propuesto no había sido capaz de separarse de él.

Desde pequeña había crecido oyendo el nombre de Harry Potter, y para una niña imaginativa como Ginny, aquello solo fue el inicio de unas maravillosas aventuras imaginarias, donde luchaban contra malvados seres y al final él le confesaba su amor.

Pero cuando Ginny conoció al verdadero Harry Potter, todas aquellas fantasías se vieron insulsas y demasiado dulces. Pues ni Harry la había requerido en sus aventuras ni había quedado prendado de ella a primera vista.

Todo cambió en su cuarto año, Harry y ella lucharon codo con codo, solo era el inicio de su viaje, uno que Ginny querría no haber recorrido, pues mucha gente no llegó al final. Pero aún y las pérdidas, Harry se había fijado en ella.

Ginny solo deseaba vivir aquella aventura, estar con Harry, porque esa era la que realmente, sin saberlo, había soñado de pequeña. No estaba dispuesta a perderse ni un segundo de ella. Además, de que si en esos días no había extrañado todo lo que le quedaba en la Madriguera, podía ser que no lo necesitase.

Y por otro lado, tanto Harry como Ginny habían pasado horas, y horas en la habitación de Sirius, contemplando la tabla y la abertura de debajo del escritorio.

- ¿Y si hablas con algún Inefable?-preguntó Ginny después de varios días probando todos los hechizos que se le ocurrían.

- No conozco a ninguno personalmente-contestó Harry- Además dudo que nos dejasen en paz, sea lo que sea esto.

Ni Harry ni Ginny sabían cómo resolver aquel misterio, ni qué hacer ante ello, pero si de algo estaban seguros, era que aquella abertura no era normal, y alguna magia había en ella, quizás una demasiado oculta para dos magos normales y corrientes, como ellos. Algo que solo un Inefable, que trabajaba con las cosas más sorprendentes y misteriosas, podría averiguar.

Pero si resultaban tener razón y aquel hueco era mucho más de lo que aparentaba así prevista, no los dejarían en paz, serían acosados e interrogados para saber cómo habían conseguido crear aquello, fuese lo que fuese. Incluso podrían llegar a echarlos de su casa para investigar mejor.

Aunque claro, quizás solo estaban exagerando, y aquello era una abertura normal y corriente, y la escoba se había metido demasiado al fondo, donde ellos no llegaban.

- Creo que deberíamos sellar la tabla al suelo y olvidarlo-dijo Harry tumbándose al lado de Ginny.

- Yo también creo que lo mejor es taparlo, pero si pudiéramos saber qué es…

Ambos se quedaron con aquel pensamiento varios minutos, pero la desilusión, y la falta de ideas, hizo que el tema que tanto les obsesionó se fuese olvidando, tanto que no se acordaron en sellarla.

La tabla suelta había perdido importancia en sus vidas cuando estas se volvieron más ajetreadas. Ginny comenzó los entrenamientos con las Arpías de Holyhead, lo cual la dejaba bastante exhausta, deseando solo llegar a casa para cenar y dormir, cosa que sus compañeras de equipo aseguraban que se acostumbraría y no estaría tan Ginny no se sentía con más energía pasados los días.

Sin contar que aún y solo ser sustituta y no haber participado en ningún partido, ya que la temporada no se había iniciado, Ginny había tenido varias entrevistas y sesiones de fotos relacionadas con el equipo, aunque la joven pelirroja sospechaba que también influenciaba su participación en la guerra y ser pareja de Harry Potter.

Harry, por su parte, había trabajado sin descanso durante varias semanas para capturar a un grupo de mortifagos que habían atacado unos pueblos escocés. No era extraño que de vez en cuando apareciese algún moritfago y atacase. Lo curioso de ese caso era que se habían agrupado, y tenían un líder. Eran todos bastante jóvenes, guiados por un mortifago más experimentado.

Este grupo llevó de cabeza varias semanas al Departamento de Aurores, pero después de varias semanas habían conseguido atraparlos. Harry se sintió muy orgulloso, ya que fue su equipo el encargado de la misión. Y fue él mismo quien detuvo al líder.

Por el duro esfuerzo que habían hecho el equipo de Harry al largo de las semanas, se les concedió unos días libres. Ante la nueva perspectiva de tener las mañanas libres, y la casa sola otra vez para él, ya que Ginny tenía entrenamiento con las Arpías de Holyhead, Harry aprovechaba para dedicarse a organizar su nuevo despacho, sin interferencias de su chica.

El joven le agradecía que su chica que quisiera colaborar, pero a veces se ponían de los nervios los dos juntos. Ya que ambos eran bastante cabezones y querían imponer su gusto. Aunque normalmente las ideas del otro eran buenas, eran demasiado orgullosos para reconocerlo.

La señora Weasley les aseguró que al final se acostumbrarían a vivir juntos, y no discutirían tanto por la decoración. Por supuesto, también dio su opinión sobre decoración cuando fueron invitados a cenar, después de ayudar a Ginny con su traslado parcial.

Y Harry, que no acababa de creerse las palabras de la señora Weasley, se encontraba en la vieja habitación de Regulus, alegre de que Ginny no estuviese, para que no le dijese que tenía que hacer con todo lo que había en aquella habitación.

Harry, como ya había hecho en las otras habitaciones, entró en la de Regulus aquella mañana con dos bolsas, para guardar lo que se iban a quedar y lo que no. Normalmente la bolsa que finalmente tiraba era mucho más grande, ya que poco había de utilidad en la casa. Las pocas cosas valiosas o útiles habían sido encontradas por la Orden tiempo atrás o habían sido saqueadas por Mundungus Fletcher poco después de la muerte de Sirius.

Por eso, al final de la mañana, Harry no se extrañó que la bolsa de las cosas que se iban quedar estuviese casi vacía, solo con unos pocos libros y un viejo, pero bien conservado, baúl de Quidditch al lado de ella. Y tampoco se extrañó de necesitar una tercera bolsa para la basura.

Harry salió al pasillo, pensando en que debería dejar todo el rollo de las bolsas de basura arriba, y no tener que seguir bajando y subiendo las escaleras. O mejor hacer magia y que viniese hasta él.

Como se encontraba a media escalera, decidió subir y buscar su varita en la habitación de Regulus, cuando vio que entraba mucha luz del cuarto de Sirius. Ambos cuartos daban a la parte trasera de la vivienda, donde había un patio, mágicamente ampliado, y fuera de la vista de cualquier persona. Pero aunque hacía un día soleado, era extraña tanta luz, por lo que Harry se dirigió a la habitación de Sirius, creyendo que se habían dejado la luz encendida.

Harry pulsó el interruptor de la luz, pero la luz que se colaba por debajo de la puerta solo aumentó, en lugar de apagarse. Extrañado abrió la puerta y entró dentro de la habitación. Se encontró con la luz encendida, y las ventanas abiertas.

Pero realmente el gran foco de luz provenía de debajo del escritorio, concretamente de la abertura de la tabla suelta, la cual estaba olvidada encima de la cama desde hacía semanas. Harry sacó su varita, apuntó a la extraña luz, se acercó sigilosamente, miró el hueco y allí estaba la vieja escoba de juguete, junto a una nota.

Ni en Hogwarts, ni en la academia de aurores le habían enseñado que hacer cuando una misteriosa abertura hace desaparecer un juguete, y semanas más tarde te lo devuelve junto a una nota y una resplandeciente luz. Rápidamente fue a buscar su varita y se agachó delante de la apertura.

-_Protego_ - dijo Harry, creando una pequeña protección alrededor de él, pues podía ser peligroso tocar directamente la escoba y el papel.

Con manos temblorosas, pues nadie podía asegurar que aquello no fuese peligroso, sacó ambas cosas de la abertura. Nada extraño sucedió, pero para asegurarse movió su varita sobre los objetos, estos brillaron levemente durante unos segundos y después se apagaron.

Parecía que aquellos objetos, que acababan de aparecer misteriosamente, no tenían nada extraño. Por lo que dejó la escoba en el suelo para guardarla después, fuera del alcance de Teddy, porque aunque no tenía pruebas de que fuese hacerle algo, pensó era mejor no arriesgarse.

Harry abrió la nota. Su corazón dio un vuelco, aquello no podía ser verdad, sin embargo era capaz de reconocer aquella letra. Aunque era más redondeada y un poco más infantil de lo que Harry recordaba. Pero sin lugar a dudas la reconocía.

_"Vigila al jugar, o me lo quedaré. Sirius (13 años)"_

El joven leyó más de cien veces la nota, esperando que sucediese algo, que las letras cambiasen, que apareciesen sus amigos y le gritaran sorpresa. Que todo era una broma. Pero las palabras seguían ahí, quietas, inmutables, sin hacer caso al deseo del mago.

Harry no podría asegurar cuanto tiempo sostuvo aquella carta entre sus manos, ni cuantas teorías descabelladas corrían por su mente, amontonándose y pisándose unas a las otras. Podía ser una trampa de mortífagos aún libres, aunque Harry no acaba de entender su plan.

O quizás esa nota siempre había estado ahí, bajo la suciedad. Un joven Sirius se la podía haber escrito a su hermano Regulus, amenazándolo si seguía molestándole.

Miles de ideas pasaron por la mente de Harry, cada vez más absurdas, haciendo que los nervios de Harry se calmasen ante la imposibilidad de esas teorías. Cuando todas las ideas habían salido de su cabeza, dejándolo pensar, Harry corrió escaleras abajo, tenía que hablar con alguien y Hermione siempre tenía una buena respuesta.

Pero mientras bajaba, una idea, pequeña y lenta entró en su cabeza, ¿y si era Sirius de verdad? ¿y si le contestaba?

A solo tres escalones para finalizar la escalera el chico miró la nota, la volvió a leer, y caminó de nuevo a la vieja habitación de Sirius. Rebuscó desesperado en el escritorio, con miedo a cambiar de opinión, buscando pluma y tinta pero no había ninguna pluma, ni tinta sin romper. Por lo que con los nervios a flor de piel, como un niño cuando hace una travesura que sabe que está mal, salió corriendo. Minutos más tarde encontró pluma y tinta junto a las cosas de Ginny. Con letra temblorosa, y con tinta rosa, escribió en el reverso de la nota:

_"¿Qué es esto? Harry (19 años)"_

Sin saber qué hacer con la nota recordó cuando la escoba de juguete desapareció. No recordaba que nadie hiciese nada, simplemente se introdujo en la abertura y desapareció. Harry esperó que el efecto se repitiese, lanzó el papel a la abertura y vio como desaparecía.

Estaba hecho, no había vuelta atrás. Y esperó. Las horas pasaban, las agujas del reloj daban vueltas, pero aquello no le importaba a Harry, el cual solo esperaba. Sentía un cosquilleo en sus manos, sus ojos se estaban secando de mirar la abertura, pero nada importaba. Tenían que contestar.

Pero la noche llegó y con ella Ginny, pero no había habido ninguna señal de una contestación.

- ¿Harry?-preguntó Ginny des del vestíbulo. Dejando su mochila de entrenamiento en la entrada, pensando que deberían poner un armario o habilitar una habitación para ella, donde poder guardar sus escobas y trajes de Quidditch.

- Sí-dijo con la garganta seca. No había comido, ni bebido desde aquella mañana, pero no le importaba. Antes de salir de la habitación tapó la abertura con la tabla suelta.- Ya bajo.

Harry no se veía capaz de explicárselo a Ginny. Quizás ella no entendía que necesitaba contestar aquella carta, aunque fuese mentira o una trampa. Además no había sucedido nada en todo el día, quizás Sirius o quien fuese nunca contestase, por lo tanto no había que preocuparla, ni darle vueltas al tema, por lo que Harry fingió por Ginny y por él mismo, que no había pasado nada, pero no podía evitar encontrarse durante los siguientes días, así mismo asomándose a la habitación de Sirius, o pensando en aquella nota.

Aunque Harry estuvo pendiente, nada demostró que la carta que había escrito hubiese llegado a Sirius o a cualquier otra personas, hasta el día en que Ginny decidió que en el despacho de Harry quedaría bien colocar la camiseta del equipo de Gryffindor que llevó Harry en su primer partido.

Ginny le dijo a Harry que quería tumbarse un poco antes de comer, y que si no le importaba a él hacer la comida. Harry, que acaba de comprarse un libro de cocina mágica, contestó más que encantado que se encargaba él.

La chica entró a su habitación para coger el bolso y salió de ella sigilosamente, deseando que su chico no saliese de la cocina en unos minutos. Tiempo que pensaba dedicar a ampliar la camiseta enmarcada de Harry y colocarla en el despacho.

Cuando llegó a la última planta, vio como se encendía una luz en la habitación de Sirius. Ginny pensó que quizás Kreacher había entrado para hacer alguna maldad, ya que según él no deberían conservar nada de Sirius.

Así que abrió la puerta dispuesta a echar al elfo, pero allí no estaba. Ginny caminó hasta el escritorio y se agachó, de allí provenía la luz.

- _Alarte Ascendere_- dijo Ginny apuntando a la tabla, la cual salió volando por los aires.

- ¿Ginny?- oyó la joven que la llamaba Harry desde la cocina- ¿Todo va bien?

Ginny sabía que Harry llegaría allí en pocos minutos, que seguramente tiraría todo lo que tenía en las manos y correría, varita en ristre, a ver qué había sucedido. Por eso, sin pensarlo Ginny alargó la mano y cogió el sobre que había en el hueco.

Nerviosa y excitada por la aparición del sobre, Ginny lo rasgó y sacó el papel que había dentro. No era más que un trozo de pergamino mal cortado, pero aún así cuando vio a Harry entrando por la puerta solo pudo abrazarle, y decir con voz entrecortada:

- No sé… no sé si es verdad… pero...si lo es…

Harry separó de GInny y vio como esta le tendía un papel. Era una carta de Sirius.

_Harry:_

_Hace unos días tuve que buscar un hechizo contra los ronquidos, no puedes imaginarte como ronca Lunático, lo oigo claramente desde mi habitación, una planta por encima de la suya. Él dice que exagero._

Harry y Ginny sonrieron, se podían imaginar a Sirius, a uno que extrañamente se dejaba ver, uno despreocupado, al que le brillaban los ojos, y no paraba de sonreír, diciendo esas palabras.

_Así que me puse a revisar los viejos libros de modales que mi "querida" madre me regalaba, a la espera que me comportarse mejor. Y ahí encontré tu nota, en una extraña tinta rosa. No me acuerdo lo que pensé, ni me acordaba de tenerla, pero me ha alegrado el día. Imagino que al no saber qué hacer con ella mi yo de 13 años la guardó._

Ginny miró a Harry, buscando una respuesta sobre aquella nota que mencionaba Sirius. Pero Harry solo sonrió, esperando poder continuar leyendo la carta. Pero viendo que su chica no estaba dispuesta a continuar, le explicó su pequeña aventura, prometiéndole que después de leer la carta de Sirius podría chillarle cuanto quisiese, pero que antes la terminasen.

_No es difícil deducir que no estoy allí contigo. Sé que estarás bien, siempre has sido un buen chico, capaz de cuidar de sí mismo. Además hay gente a tu alrededor que te quiere y te cuidará, aunque tú no quieras. Eso lo aprendí cuando fui a vivir con tu padre._

_Y digo esto, porque si estuviera allí, yo mismo te contaría que es esta abertura, a falta de un nombre mejor. Cuando era pequeño descubrí que si tiraba mis cosas por aquí desaparecían y a veces volvían aparecer, y en algunas ocasiones venían con notas de gente del pasado o del futuro. No sé quien creó este portal temporal, ni cómo. Y dudo mucho que mi familia lo supiese. Tardé bastante en descubrir cómo iba, pero por lo que deduje puedo decir que viaja al tiempo del dueño del objeto que se envíe. Aunque es muy inexacto. Por ejemplo, la escoba de juguete que recibió el Sirius de 13 años, fue a esa época, porque en esa época era mi juguete, pero podría haber aparecido en cualquier momento de mi vida a partir del momento en que me la regalaron._

_Esta carta no sé en qué momento de tu vida llegará, solo espero que llegué después de que me hayas enviado la primera nota, o no entenderás esta carta. Para asegurarme que llega a ti, he ampliado el papel de tu primera nota y he escrito en él. El tiempo es siempre muy caprichoso, lo aprendí hace tiempo, y por eso no se puede jugar con él_.

Harry miró a Ginny y le contó que el papel y la tinta era de ella, y por eso había aparecido cuando ella pasó cerca del hueco.

_Sirius. 1 de Junio de 1996._

El chico leyó la fecha con el corazón en un puño. La carta había sido escrita unos días antes de que Sirius muriese.

- Debemos contestarle y decirle que se aleje del Departamento de misterios-dijo Harry mientras buscaba un objeto que llevase una nota al Sirius de 1996.

- No puedes hacer eso-dijo Ginny- Ya has leído lo que pone, es arriesgado jugar con el tiempo. Seguro que él sabía que intentarías alguna locura así, te conoce. Él sabe que va a morir, y no te ha pedido que le digas nada. Es peligroso, él lo sabía y tú deberías comprenderlo también.

- ¿Quieres que le deje morir, cuando puedo salvarlo?-chilló Harry sin entender el comportamiento de su chica. En su cabeza no entraba ningún razonamiento válido que le dijese que no lo hiciese. Él podía salvarle y lo haría.

- Si, eso es lo que te digo. Puede sonar cruel, pero sé cuanto querías a Sirius y cuanto te afectó su muerte, pero todo tiene unas consecuencias, puedes crear un desastre- Ginny también chilló. Sabía que por chillar más no tendría más razón, pero lo hizo igualmente.

- Ginny, ¿no querrías salvar a Fred?- preguntó Harry explotando finalmente,

Harry sabía que era una pregunta muy rastrera, una que haría que la mujer que ama sufriese, pero tenía que hacerle entender, lo que aquella información suponía, podrían cambiar muchas muertes. Podrían volver a tener a sus seres queridos con ellos.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** ni los personajes ni lugares que se mencionan me pertenecen.

**Capítulo 3. Ron y Hermione**

Ginny y Harry nunca había discutido como aquella vez, los gritos de uno se tapaban con los gritos del otro. Casi no se escuchaban, cada uno gritaba su opinión, sin importarle lo que el otro decía, como si por gritar más fuerte fuesen a ganar aquella discusión.

Pero la verdad era que no había un ganador y un perdedor. Solo dos enamorados con corazones rotos.

Aunque la discusión había comenzado a raíz de la resolución del misterio de la abertura que había hecho desaparecer la vieja escoba de juguete, poco quedaba ya de esa conversación inicial.

La negación de Ginny, de usar el hueco para cambiar la historia había, y la afirmación de hacerlo por parte de Harry había ido dando vueltas por tantos temas, que ni ellos sabían que discutían. Pero si algo tenía claro es que ninguno de los dos iba a cambiar de opinión sobre el tema de la abertura.

- Haz lo que quieras- gritó Ginny con lágrimas secas en la cara.

Ginny había empezado a llorar cuando, en su opinión, Harry había nombrado de manera cruel a Fred. Claro que ella quería que Fred estuviese vivo. Que George nunca estuviese triste, porque le faltaba su mitad. O que sus padres no se sintieran bien, culpándose de la muerte de un hijo, porque proteger a un hijo, sea lo mayor que sea, es responsabilidad de sus padres, había dicho su madre.

No quería contemplar la posibilidad que le ofrecía Harry. Todo era muy peligroso y podía tener consecuencias que no podían ver. ¿Y si salvaban a Fred, pero moría Percy, por ejemplo? ¿O si el que moría era Harry? Ni Percy, ni Harry estaban lejos cuando murió Fred, podrían haber sido ellos.

¿Qué pasaría con el destino del mundo mágico si Harry muere, por su deseo egoísta de querer a su hermano de vuelta?

Pero Harry no lo entendía.

-Eso haré-gritó a su vez Harry.

¿Qué le pasaba a Ginny que no lo entendía? Aquello era tan bueno, podrían salvar a todos, podrían acabar con la guerra mucho antes. La mente de Harry fantaseaba con un mundo donde todo era mucho mejor. La guerra había finalizado muchos años atrás, él vivía con sus padres. Sirius lo malcriaba. Remus estaba con su hijo. Todo como debía ser.

Claro que sabía que podrían haber consecuencias negativas, pero no habría ni buenas, ni malas, si no lo intentaban. Además ellos sabían cómo ganar, tenían las posibilidades de su parte.

Pero Ginny no lo entendía.

- No cuentes conmigo- dijo Ginny en un susurro.

Parecía imposible que llegasen a un acuerdo, y Ginny estaba cansada de discutir. Quizás no estaban tan hechos el uno para el otro, si cuando las cosas se volvían realmente serias solo sabían discutir.

Ginny salió de la habitación, cogió su bolso, que llevaba horas tirado en el suelo del pasillo. No sabía qué más decir o hacer, aquella conversación, o mejor dicho discusión, no los iba a llevar a ninguna parte.

Harry al ver como Ginny salía dispuesta de la habitación, hacia la salida de la casa, corrió tras ella. Quizás los dos necesitaban tiempo para aclararse, pero verla irse enfadada y con lágrimas aún en los ojos, hizo que a Harry le diese igual la abertura, y solo quisiera abrazarla.

- Espera Ginny-dijo Harry- No podemos dejar esto así.

Cuando ya estaba cerca de la puerta, Ginny se giró. Se había acordado de la camiseta enmarcada.

- Pensaba regalarte esto-dijo Ginny rebuscando en su bolso- Pero ya no importa.

El cuadro cayó a los pies de Harry rompiéndose el cristal en varios trozos, que rebotaron por todo el vestíbulo. Harry observó los pequeños fragmentos rebotar en el suelo a la vez que Ginny cerraba la puerta.

Harry se quedó mirando los fragmentos, y pensó, irónicamente, si aquello era una metáfora de su relación. Sin querer saber la respuesta, saltó por encima de los trozos y salió a la calle. Pero cuando estuvo fuera no vio a Ginny, no había ni rastro de la pelirroja.

La tarde, que había llegado sin decirles nada, estaba tranquila, al igual que la calle, donde parecía que nadie la había pisado hacia horas. Harry suspiró ante la calidez que transmitía la escena. Se sentó a contemplarla desde las escaleras de la casa

Sabía que Ginny se había desaparecido, no era difícil deducir. Aunque lo difícil era saber que pasaba por aquella pelirroja cabeza, y dónde habría ido. Si lo supiese, el mismo Harry ya estaría allí. Pero solo podía esperar.

Unos minutos después, cuando Harry comenzaba a sentirse entumecido de estar sentado en la puerta de su casa, aparecieron unos niños a través de una calle que quedaba a la derecha de Harry. Sin nada mejor que hacer se quedó observándolos.

Había dos niños y una niña, la cual corría detrás de los mayores, con sus piernas aún de bebé. Sonreía, marcando sus hoyuelos y su risa se oía por toda la calle. Su pelo rojo, como el de Ginny, se encontraba atado en una coleta, que se movía al son de sus pasos.

Harry no pudo evitar fantasear con que aquella niña era su pequeña, su hija y la de Ginny. Un nombre llegó a su mente, _Lily. _Sonaba tan bien, una pequeña Ginny llamada Lily. Pero aquello sólo sería posible, si se reconciliaba con su novia.

Pensó que Ginny había tenido tiempo de tranquilizarse, al igual que él, y que ya era momento de encontrarla. Pero antes de pensar donde ir a buscarla, delante de él apareció una masa pelirroja enfurecida.

- ¡Yo te mato Potter!-chilló su amigo, o quizás no tan amigo, Ron.

Al menos había averiguado donde estaba Ginny, en la Madriguera. Pero aquello sólo causó más dudas. ¿Qué hacía Ron allí? ¿Que había contado Ginny a su hermano, para que este quisiera matarlo? ¿Por que aun no había muerto a manos de su (no) tan querido amigo?

Para contestar aquellas preguntas Harry tendría que retroceder cerca de media hora en el tiempo, cuando Ginny se había desaparecido.

Ginny sabía que si no se tranquilizaba llegaría hacer una locura, así que lo mejor era alejarse de Harry, para tener tiempo para ella, y pensar fríamente en todo lo que había pasado desde que Teddy había perdido su escoba de juguete.

Cuando comenzó a dar vueltas para desaparecer, aún no sabía dónde ir, por su mente pasaban infinidad de sitios, el campo de Quidditch, donde volar le despejaría la mente, o el callejón Diagon, y podría aprovechar para ver a George, o al mundo muggle, quizás podía ir al cine, el cual había descubierto hacía poco y le encantaba.

Pero en último momento vislumbro un lugar mucho mejor que todos aquellos, un gran jardín, con gallinas picoteando y gnomos corriendo. Una gran casa, con tantos pisos que cuando era pequeña Ginny, le hacía gracia imaginar que era la torre más alta de un castillo de una princesa, donde siempre estaría a salvo.

Ginny sabía que no podía contarles a sus padres lo que había pasado. Aquella información era demasiado peligrosa para que se extendiese. Pero aun así, con lágrimas en los ojos, entró a la Madriguera.

Aquel día Hermione, y sus padres, habían ido a visitar a los Weasley. Desde que los padres de ambos jóvenes se habían conocido, meses atrás, ambas parejas quedaban de vez en cuando, así que cuando la señora Weasley supo que venía Hermione a comer, le dijo que sus padres también estaban invitados.

Estaban tomando el postre, una deliciosa tarta de la señora Weasley, y hablando de los aparatos para los dientes, cuando Ginny, o un borrón pelirrojo, ya que es lo que alcanzaron a ver, cruzó la cocina sin hacer más ruido que algún que otro suspiro.

Los señores Weasley despidieron a sus invitados, excusándose de tener que atender a su hija, y corrieron al cuarto de su pequeña, para saber qué sucedía. Los señores Grangers entendieron la situación y se despidieron, dejando solos a Ron y Hermione en el comedor.

- ¿Qué crees que ha pasado?-preguntó Hermione a su novio.

Hermione estaba preocupada por su amiga. Ginny era una chica fuerte, que había pasado por muchas cosas, desde ser poseída, hasta una guerra. Sin contar que se había criado con seis hermanos mayores, haciendo que no llorase fácilmente. Por eso Hermione sabía que solo algo relacionado con Harry, la había puesto así.

Lo que Hermione no dedujo de aquella situación fue la reacción de Ron. Hacía tiempo que Ron había asumido que su hermana tenía novio, y que este era Harry. Incluso el propio Ron había dicho que era la mejor opción para su hermana. Por eso verle corriendo fuera de la protección de la Madriguera susurrando cosas como: Potter vas a morir o Potter voy hacerme un abrigo con tu piel, la desconcertó.

Cuando Hermione se dio cuenta de esto Ron estaba cerca de desaparecer, por lo que cuando Hermione apareció en Grimmauld Place y vio la puerta abierta pensó lo peor. Siguió la voz de Ron, y llegó hasta la habitación de Sirius.

- ¡Sal de ahí, sé un Gryffindor!-chillaba Ron a la puerta- ¡Da la cara Potter!

- Si yo la daría, pero es que me la vas a partir-se escuchó des del otro lado de la puerta.

- ¡Eso es porque has hecho llorar a mi hermana! ¡Yo que confié en ti, y tú me haces esto! ¡Eras mi mejor amigo, me has traicionado!

- ¿No te estás poniendo un poco melodramático, Ronald?-preguntó Hermione- Seguramente han discutido, todas las parejas lo hacen.

- ¿Hermione?-preguntó Harry aun en la habitación escondido, con la varita en mano, por si Ron conseguía entrar.

- Sal Harry-dijo Hermione pensando que eran unos críos- Y tu Ron compórtate.

Cuando Harry salió y Hermione consiguió que Ron no lo matase, se dirigieron al comedor. Ron aún seguía pensando que darle su merecido a Harry era lo correcto, había hecho llorar a su hermana y eso merecía ser castigado. Aunque por otro lado, si hacia algo, entonces él se las vería con Hermione, y quizás Harry no volvía a hablarle, y en el fondo era su mejor amigo. Por eso Ron aceptó escuchar la historia de Harry.

- No es nada, os lo aseguro-afirmaba Harry por tercera vez- Solo nos hemos peleado, todo el mundo lo hace, y vosotros más que nadie. No podéis reprocharme nada.

- No soy partidaria de la violencia, pero como sigas así, verás los nuevos hechizos que he aprendido-dijo Hermione en tono serio, Harry quiso creer que no cumpliría su palabra-Eres nuestro amigo y hemos estado siempre para ti. Pero has de comprender, que no podremos ayudarte, ni a ti, ni a Ginny si te niegas a explicarnos qué ha pasado.

Harry se quedó en silencio unos segundos. Necesitaba reflexionar. Nunca les había guardado un secreto a Ron y Hermione, y ellos siempre habían servido de ayuda, porque Harry sabía que sin ellos no hubiese llegado a donde estaba. Quizás era bueno contárselo.

El joven se remontó al día que pasaron Ginny, Teddy y él juntos en la casa, cuando Teddy encontró aquella tabla suelta, y como después, enfadado, tiró su escoba de juguete en ella. Tanto Ron como Hermione le interrumpieron para decir sus teorías sobre dónde había ido la escoba desaparecida.

Cuando Harry se cansó de las especulaciones de sus amigos tosió, sin disimulo, y continuó explicando la historia. La aparición de la escoba, junto a una nota de un joven Sirius, y la contestación de Harry. Para llegar finalmente, al porque había discutido con Ginny, que es lo que le habían preguntado.

Una vez que terminó de contar todo lo sucedido, Harry esperó la reacción de sus amigos, pero estos siguieron sentados en el sofá mirándole, sin decir nada.

- ¿No vais a decir nada?-preguntó, finalmente, Harry.

- Casi prefería que te fueses liado con otra-exclamó Ron- Entiéndeme, no quiero que le hagas daño a mi hermana, pero me he acostumbrado a la tranquilidad. Me prometiste que íbamos a vivir sin más aventuras, ¡y aquí estás tú hablándome de un portal temporal!

Hermione fulminó a Ron con la mirada. Aquella información era valiosísima, y Ron sólo hablaba de estar tranquilo o no.

- Déjame ver la carta-dijo Hermione- Voy a revisar si es de Sirius. Aunque sea de quien sea, claramente la apertura es un portal. Pero simplemente puede estar conectado a otra casa, y sea todo una broma. Si sabemos que la carta es de Sirius, sabremos qué clase de portal es.

Harry asintió y salió del comedor para buscar la carta, que con la discusión de Ginny, había sido olvidada hacía horas en la vieja cama de Sirius. Solo tardó unos minutos en subir y volver a bajar con la carta, ya que fue corriendo, lo que le hizo darse cuenta que no estaría mal que entrenase un poco. Ser auror suponía estar bien físicamente. No puedes quedarte sin aire, mientras persigues a un sospechoso.

Hermione cogió la carta que le tendía Harry, la miró detenidamente, y la leyó, mientras arrugaba la frente. Ron, por su parte, leyó la carta por encima del hombro de su novia. Después Hermione sacó su varita, pasándola por la carta sin decir nada. Hizo varios hechizos no verbales. Harry y Ron la miraban sin ver nada, sin saber si estaba funcionando o no.

Finalmente, la chica levantó los ojos de la carta, para fijarlos en sus acompañantes. Sonrió, como había dicho Ron, aquello sólo parecía el principio de una aventura. Lo que no sabían es que no era la suya.

- No he encontrado nada que niegue que la carta no sea de Sirius. Así que parece cierto todo lo que dice. La abertura, al parecer, es un portal del tiempo, aunque querría verla con mis propios ojos.

Después de que fuesen a la habitación de Sirius, y de que Ron y Hermione contemplasen la abertura durante varios minutos, Harry les preguntó aquello que no paraba de darle vueltas a la cabeza:

- ¿Creéis que está mal que quiera cambiar todo lo sucedido?-Harry miró al suelo- ¿Creéis que Ginny tiene razón, y quizás provocó un futuro peor?

Harry llevaba preguntando eso mismo desde que Ginny se había ido. ¿Y si se había peleado con la mujer que ama, por algo que no tenía ni razón? Harry no soportaba hacerle daño a Ginny, y sabía que aquel día se lo había hecho. ¿Y si no le hacía caso y todo acababa mal? Voldemort gobernando, sus seres queridos muertos, sin ninguna esperanza.

- Yo no soy la más recomendada para hablar de ello-admitió Hermione- Tuve un giratiempo, y gracias a él ayude a escapar a dos prófugos.

- ¿Dos?-preguntó Ron confundido.

- Buckbeak también cuenta como prófugo-Ron asintió con la cabeza.

- ¿Entonces qué?-preguntó Harry, necesitaba oír que estaba bien hacerlo, que debían cambiar las cosas y todo sería aún mejor.

- No sé si es que soy un egoísta, pero quiero que vuelva Fred, volver a tener mi familia completa-admitió Ron poniéndose tan rojo como su cabello, pero con firmeza en sus palabras- Yo creo que tienes que hacerlo.

Harry miró a sus dos amigos, los cuales le habían acompañado a innumerables aventuras cada cual más peligrosa, sin dudarlo, y ahí estaban, otra vez, a su lado, sin inmutarse, sin esconderse. Apuntes de volver a cambiar el mundo.

- ¿Entonces qué hacemos?-preguntó Harry, dándose cuenta, que había estado tan enfrascado en intentar hacer ver a Ginny su punto de vista, y después en explicarle la historia a Ron y Hermione, que no tenía ningún plan.

- Escribirle a Sirius, ¿no?-preguntó Ron, pensando que era muy lógico lo que tenían que hacer.

- Lo ideal sería revisar todas las muertes que han habido y darle esa información a Sirius- Harry y Ron ya se imaginaron en la biblioteca- pero como es imposible, creo que lo mejor es intentar parar a Voldemort lo más atrás que podamos. Otro problema es la edad de Sirius, no podemos enviar a un niño de cinco años, por ejemplo a batallar. Debemos intentar que la carta llegue un poco antes de que se fuese de esta casa. ¿Harry sabes cuándo fue eso?

- Si, Sirius me contó que se fue a vivir con mi padre cuando tenía 16-17 años, durante su séptimo curso, imagino. Aunque desconozco la fecha exacta.

Ron se levantó del sofá y caminó hasta la pared opuesta a las ventanas, donde Harry había colocado diversas fotos de su familia, de sus amigos, desde antes de que él naciese hasta el momento en que vivían. Se puso delante de una foto donde salían Sirius, Remus y James (anteriormente, también salía Peter, pero Harry lo había borrado de la foto)

- Si hay que enviar algo para que llegue hasta Sirius la carta, ¿por qué no esta foto?-dijo Ron señalando la foto de los Merodeadores- Aquí no parecen tener menos de 16 años, seguramente fue hecha poco antes de que Sirius se fuese con tu padre.

- Buena idea Ron-afirmó su novia- Harry tendremos que hacer una copia y enviar la original, con Peter, porque quizás la copia no llega hasta Sirius. Aunque hemos de tener en cuenta, al escribir la carta, que quizás le llega al Sirius que nosotros conocimos, pues él también es dueño de esta foto.

- Entonces tendremos que explicarle todas las muertes que queramos evitar, incluso las más recientes, por si sucede eso-razonó Ron- ¿Quien escribe?

- Yo, si le explico quien soy, que soy hijo de James, y cosas que solo podría saber alguien tan cercano, como lo de Remus y lo de que son animagos, me creerá. ¿Qué os parece explicarle lo de los horrocruxes, donde estaban en nuestra época, y como evitar las muertes?

- Creo que es demasiada información para una persona sola-opinó Hermione, mientras daba vueltas por la habitación.

- Estoy de acuerdo con ella. Nosotros éramos tres y aun así fue difícil-Ron bajó la cabeza, por un tiempo solo fueron dos, porque él los abandonó.

Hermione se acercó a Ron y le dio un beso, sabiendo que pensaba su novio. Harry apartó la mirada ante la demostración de amor de sus amigos.

- Te entiendo. Qué tal si le explico quien soy, para que me crea, y después le decimos una lista de gente que le podrán ayudar, como Dumbledore, mis padres, y demás. Si la carta fuese a parar a nuestro Sirius, simplemente que se lo comunique a la Orden. Y en otra carta, les explicamos a ellos lo de los horrocruxes y las muertes.

- Por mi bien. Incluye a mis padres en la lista, ellos deben saber que un hijo suyo ha muerto, aparezca en el tiempo que aparezca la carta.

Los chicos siguieron hablando un rato más sobre las cartas, como enfocarlas, que decir y cómo decirlo. Después escribieron varios borradores hasta estar seguros que estaba todo como querían. Finalmente copiaron la foto, a la vez, que Harry escribió con letra rápida y apresurada una tercera carta a Sirius, tenía que contarle una cosa que no quería que sus amigos se enterasen. Cuando todo estuvo listo, las tres cartas y la foto fueron arrojadas a la abertura.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** ni los personajes, ni lugares que se mencionan me pertenecen.

**Capítulo 4. La huída.**

La verdad era que Sirius había subido las escaleras de su casa en dirección a su cuarto un centenar de veces, y la mayoría de estas veces había sido igual, cabreado, pero sin lugar a dudas aquella semana de 1978 había llegado a su propio récord de lo que él llamaba la subida de los gritos. Cuando Sirius se cansaba de aguantar las estupideces que soltaba su madre, que cada vez era menos tiempo, se giraba y subía a su habitación mientras, su madre, una mujer muy delicada y fina soltaba toda clase de insultos e improperios hacia su hijo.

Muchas cosas de las que su madre decía alteraban a Sirius, como cuando se metía con los Potter, la familia de su mejor amigo, por juntarse con sangresucias, mestizos y demás calaña, según su madre, la cual siempre añadía que algunos deberían de dejar de ser magos pues solo deshonraban el nombre de mago. O cuando se dedicaba a meterse con Remus Lupin y Peter Pettigrew, dos amigos suyos, ya que no eran ni de alta clase, ni ricos, lo que no era excusa para vestirse bien, opinaba Wallburga, la madre de Sirius. Sin contar la mala ascendencia que tenían.

Sirius también odiaba cuando su madre engatusaba y lavaba el cerebro a Regulus, el hermano pequeño de Sirius. Los hermanos Black se llevaban un año y físicamente eran muy parecidos: altos, de pelo negro y ojos grises, todo envuelto con aquel aire aristocrático, pues aunque Sirius no quería, no podía olvidar toda su infancia y aquello se notaba en su manera de sentarse, en su caligrafía, en cómo miraba a los demás… Él era un Black y aunque uno sea la oveja negra, o quizás blanca, en este caso, siempre se es un Black.

Y todo lo que se parecían físicamente, se multiplicaba y se invertía en su personalidad. Mientras que Regulus le gustaba agradar a su madre, a Sirius lo que le gustaba era hacerla enfadar; cuando se ponía a chillar, y las venas del cuello se le marcaban, Sirius solo esperaba que alguna vez le diese algo, un ataque al corazón, o algo peor. En cambio Regulus solo esperaba que Sirius dejase de lastimar a su madre con sus insolencias. Por eso no era raro ver que los hermanos tenían opiniones diferentes sobre lo que pasaba en el mundo mágico.

Estaban en guerra, aquello era un hecho, todo el mundo lo sabía, pero a la vez nadie hablaba de ello. Una palabra mal dicha delante de alguien podría ser el fin. La familia Black estaba en el bando de Lord Voldemort, un mago muy poderoso que creía que la magia debía estar reservada sólo a las grandes familias de magos, que los muggles eran escoria, y que debían ser dominados.

Mientras que el otro bando, bajo las órdenes de Albus Dumbledore, al cual Sirius apoyaba, luchaban contra aquellas ideas, y defendían la magia como un derecho de todo mago, sea cual sea su ascendencia, y que creía que los muggles merecían todo el respeto del mundo.

Por eso, cuando Wallburga se enorgullecía en la mesa de que su querido Regulus iba a ser un mortifago, un seguidor de Lord Voldemort, Sirius sólo podía desear que su hermano se revelase ante aquella atrocidad. Pero su hermano solo sonreía y asentía.

Todas aquellas cosas, y muchas más cabreaban a Sirius, pero aquel día había sido la gota que colmaba el caldero.

El padre de Sirius, Orión Black, era un hombre de negocios, desconocidos y no siempre limpios, que pensaba que era importante tener una familia y seguir con el legado, pero que no hacía falta hacer mucho más, vigilar que no avergonzasen o manchasen el nombre de la familia, mientras que alguien ya se ocuparía del resto.

Así que era extraño verlo en la mesa dispuesto a cenar con sus hijos y su mujer. Claramente, odiaba a Sirius, la mayor vergüenza de la familia, solía decir las pocas veces que se refería a él. Sirius suponía que su padre no hacía mucho más respecto a él, porque tenía otro heredero, y las cosas fuesen sido muy diferentes si Regulus hubiese sido una niña.

Su padre era alguien a quien no podías buscarle las cosquillas, porque seguramente te quedarías sin mano antes de tocarle. Sirius desde pequeño había demostrado ser diferente a su familia, pero su padre nunca había hecho nada, esperando que cuando entrase a Hogwarts todo cambiaría al juntarse con la gente adecuada. Lo que no espero es que Sirius fuese un Gryffindor y se juntase con personas no adecuadas. Esa fue la primera razón para que su padre le castigase.

Los castigos de su madre eran una ridiculez en comparación con los de su padre, a quien no le tembló la varita al apuntar a su hijo y maldecirlo con un cruciatus. Sirius, entre el dolor y los gritos aprendió dos cosas: que le gustaba ser como era, y que era mejor no acercarse mucho a su padre.

Por eso había salido corriendo y no pensaba volver a su casa después de lo sucedido en la cena. Kreacher, el odioso elfo doméstico de la familia Black, le había anunciado que podía bajar, y fue el primero en llegar. No le gustaba comer o cenar con su familia, pero era la única manera de llevarse algo a la boca.

El segundo que llegó fue su padre. Sirius, que estaba mal recostado en la silla se enderezó, sin poder evitar mirar mal a su padre. Su madre o su hermano tampoco hicieron ningún comentario sobre la presencia de su padre cuando llegaron y como siempre estuvieron hablando de cosas banales, que no le importaban a Sirius.

Orión esperó hasta acabar el delicioso postre, pues si algo tenía que admitir Sirius es que los elfos de su familia sabían cocinar estupendamente, para anunciar algo que iba a cambiar la vida de la familia, según sus palabras.

- Hoy he cerrado un trato-dijo Orión mirando a Sirius, algo iba mal claramente-. Cuando acabes en Hogwarts este verano te irás con Lucius Malfoy, el hijo de Abraxas, ¿te acuerdas de él?

Sirius solo podía pensar que acabase como acabase aquel trato, nada bueno podía esperarse de un Malfoy.

- Sí-contestó Sirius. Claro que conocía a Lucius, era varios años mayor que él, unos cinco, y habían coincidido durante un tiempo en Hogwarts. Arrogante, pretencioso y lamedor de culos profesional, ese era Lucius Malfoy.

- Lucius te presentará ante el Señor Oscuro, y harás algo de provecho para mejorar todo lo que has hecho durante estos años. Te volverás un Black de verdad.

Sirius se quedó mirando a su padre sin saber que decir. Aquello sólo podía ser una broma, no podía estar diciendo que le obligaba a ser mortifago. La mente de Sirius dejó de funcionar ante aquella absurda propuesta, y su cuerpo tomó el control. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta había salido corriendo del comedor, seguido por los gritos de su madre que le decía que volviese.

Llegó a su cuarto y echó el pestillo, sabía que era una tontería, y que con un movimiento de varita sus padres podrían abrirla, pero necesitaba hacerlo. No podía convertirse en un mortifago, y encerrarse no era la solución, pero mientras siguiese bajo el mismo techo de sus padres… Claro, aquello era, solo tenía que irse.

Dio un paso hacia delante, separándose de la puerta, cuando escuchó que todo se calmaba abajo, seguramente esperarían a que saliese para castigarlo o algo peor. No dio ni dos pasos cuando una luz lo cegó.

A poco a poco consiguió volver a ver y sin darle mayor importancia a la luz que brillaba débilmente debajo del escritorio, comenzó a poner todo lo que se iba a llevar encima de su cama para después sacar el baúl de debajo de esta.

- _Bauleo_- dijo Sirius moviendo su varita. Hacía unos meses que era mayor de edad, por lo que podía hacer magia siempre que quisiese.

Sirius vio como los objetos que había encima de la cama comenzaban a volar, y se colocaban ordenadamente en su baúl, mejor incluso de lo que él los habría colocado sin magia. Mientras la luz seguía brillando, Sirius se dedicó a mirar si le faltaba algo en el baúl, ya que estaba seguro de que si se iba no podría, ni querría volver, y por supuesto sus padres no le enviarían nada de lo que se olvidase.

Cuando se acercó al escritorio para comprobar que todas sus plumas y botes de tinta habían sido colocados en el baúl, no pudo evitar tener curiosidad por la abertura de debajo que emanaba aquella luz.

Hacía poco había estado hablando consigo mismo, con el Sirius de 14 años, sobre chicas, concretamente una bonita y sugerente Hufflepuff. Pero en aquel momento no tenía muchas ganas de seguir con aquella conversación, nadie mejor que él para saber cómo acababa la historia con esa chica.

Dio un par de vueltas más a la habitación, comprobó el baúl, y escuchó a través de la puerta. Solo tenía una oportunidad de escapar, por lo que tenía que asegurarse de que estaban durmiendo, antes de salir. Sirius se asomó a la habitación de su hermano, estaba vacía, lo que quería decir que aún seguían despiertos.

Sin saber que hacer se dirigió hacia el escritorio y sacó tres sobres de la abertura, junto a una foto. Sirius miró la foto, aquella misma foto se la había tomado a principio de curso con sus amigos, así que aquella carta no era de su yo más joven, sino del futuro.

Apartó la foto y miró las tres cartas, todas estaban destinadas a él, y estaban numeradas, así que abrió la que tenía un uno junto a su nombre.

_Querido Sirius,_

_Desconozco de qué época eres, pero espero que llegue a una época en que seas mayor de edad, todo se complicaría bastante de no ser así._

_Imagino que al igual que yo desconozco eso, tú desconoces __quien__ soy. Realmente espero que no nos conozcamos aún, soy Harry Potter, y te escribo esta carta en el año 1999. Soy el hijo de James y tu ahijado. Sé que sabes de esta apertura, pero eso no quiere decir que lo que te diga sea verdad, así que espero que me creas cuando te digo que sé lo de Remus, sé que es un licántropo, y que tu, mi padre, y Peter os convertisteis en animagos para ayudarle, sois un perro, un ciervo y una rata, respectivamente._

_Dicho esto, solo puedo pedirte un favor. Sé lo que es cargar con una gran responsabilidad en tu espalda, por eso quiero que reúnas a toda la gente que te voy a decir, y si por desgracia, no están vivos, reúne a la Orden del Fénix. Y cuando estés con ellos abre la segunda carta, ahí te explico todo. Nadie más se puede enterar._

_De momento solo puedo decirte que las cosas empeorarán, la guerra contra Voldemort se cobrará muchas vidas, más de las que podemos desear, pero sé cómo acabar con la guerra. Reúnete con las personas que te diré, o con la Orden, y todo podrá mejorar._

_- James Potter_

_- Lily Evans_

_- Remus Lupin_

_- Molly y Arthur Weasley_

_- Fabian y Gideon Prewett._

_- Albus Dumbledore._

_- Minerva McGonagall._

_Atentamente,_

_Tu ahijado, Harry Potter._

Sirius terminó de leer la carta y se sentó en la cama. Aquello no podía ser cierto. Sirius repaso todo lo que sabía, que James tuviera un hijo era algo creíble, siempre se lo había imaginado formando una familia, que él fuese el padrino de uno de los hijos de James también era razonable. Por otro lado revelaba el mayor secreto que tenían, era imposible que lo supiese nadie que ellos no quisieran.

Así que si no era quien decía ser solo había dos posibilidades: que fuese alguien en quien confiaban, ¿pero por qué mentir? O bien alguien que les había sonsacado el secreto y eso podía ser peligroso. Había que tener en cuenta que citaban también a Dumbledore, habría que estar loco para intentar ponerle una trampa. No tenía sentido que no fuese verdad la nota.

Pero lo que más miedo daba no era lo que decía, sino lo que no decía. ¿Por qué Peter no estaba en la lista de gente con la quien tenía que hablar? ¿Quién de esa lista estaría muerto en el futuro? La cabeza de Sirius le daba vueltas entre todas las preguntas.

Sacó un papel y garabateo todas las preguntas que tenía para enviárselas a Harry, entonces se dio cuenta que lo único que tenía de Harry eran las cartas, y esas no podía perderlas. No tenía forma de comunicarse con aquel chico. Sirius sonrió de lado, tan genialmente despistado como James. Porque si de algo estaba seguro entre tantas preguntas es que decían la verdad sobre el autor de la nota, algo en su interior se lo decía.

Entonces se dio cuenta de una cosa. En la primera carta se hablaba de la segunda carta, pero no de la tercera, así que después de comprobar que sus padres estaban ya en la cama, decidió esperar unos minutos más antes de salir, los que aprovecho para leer aquella tercera carta.

_Soy un idiota, y Sirius, quiero que cuando sea mayor, o quizás ya lo sea en tu tiempo, vayas y me pegues una patada, y haga que no la cague con Ginny. La amo, y ahora estamos peleados, se fue llorando de casa, y… necesito que me prometas que me ayudaras con ella. SI todo va bien, quizás todo cambia, así que necesito que me ayudes con Ginny. Si la pierdo no sé qué haría._

Era la letra de Harry, pero parecía haber sido escrita con prisa, había tachones, y manchas de tinta. Sirius no sabía si iba a poder hacer aquello que Harry no mencionaba en la otra carta, pero se aseguraría que su ahijado acabase con aquella tal Ginny.

Sin más demora cogió las cartas, y su baúl reducido y se lo guardó todo en el bolsillo. Con la varita en mano comenzó a descender las escaleras hacia la puerta. Tenía que irse con James, y explicarle lo que había sucedido.

El plan era sencillo: salir a la calle, caminar unos pocos minutos hasta encontrar algún lugar donde desaparecer para aparecer cerca de la casa de los Potter. Pero como buen plan sencillo, todo podía salir mal.

Sus padres y su hermano estaban durmiendo, pero Sirius no contó con Kreacher el elfo doméstico más detestable del mundo, según el propio Sirius.

- ¿Dónde va el amo Sirius?-dijo el elfo- . La ama Black me ha dicho que le informé si usted salé.

- Al baño-mintió Sirius. La verdad era que había un baño en la planta de su habitación, del cual había pasado de largo.

- ¿Esta sucio el suyo, amo?-preguntó el elfo con fingido interés.

- Si, por eso necesito ir a otro. Ves a limpiarlo-ordenó Sirius sonriendo, el elfo tendría que hacer lo que había dicho y le dejaría seguir su camino.

- Por supuesto, amo-Kreacher se inclinó hasta casi tocar el suelo con la nariz, después se levantó con una sonrisa- . Lo limpiaré después de anunciar que ha salido de la habitación.

Con un "plof" el elfo se desapareció. Sirius sabía que se aparecería en la habitación de su madre y la despertaría. Corrió escaleras abajo rogándole a Merlín que su madre no le atrapase. Corrió como nunca antes lo había hecho, llegó a la puerta, salió a la calle y sin importarle mucho si alguien le veía, el ministerio no podía hacerle nada comparado con lo que le harían sus padres, y desapareció.

Sirius cayó en el suelo, y rodó sobre sí mismo, haciendo que su baúl saliese de su bolsillo y esparcirse sus pertenencias reducidas por el suelo, junto a las cartas de Harry. Pero aquello no le importó mucho a Sirius, el cual se agarraba el brazo, a la vez que se aguantaba el grito de dolor que quería salir de su boca.

Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas se miró el brazo. La camisa que llevaba estaba cubierta de sangre, haciendo que se pegase al brazo. Tiró de la camisa y no pudo evitar que saliese un leve chillido entre sus labios. Había sufrido una despartición, aunque no parecía mucho más que un poco de piel la que se había dejado atrás. Aun así dolía mucho.

Como pudo se levantó y con el brazo bueno movió su varita volviendo a meter todo en su baúl. Cuando todo estuvo guardado miró la calle donde había aparecido, no estaba muy lejos de la casa de los Potter. Llegó a la casa bastante más lento de lo normal por culpa del brazo.

Una pequeña elfina le abrió la puerta, y al reconocerlo le hizo pasar inmediatamente, mientras ella salía corriendo a avisar a los señores Potter. Sirius se sentó en la silla que la elfina le indicó intentando no manchar nada. Toda la adrenalina que tenía por la huida había dejado sus venas al igual que la sangre, y se sentía terriblemente cansado.

- Muchacho-oyó Sirius que le llamaban, parecía muy lejano. No se encontraba capaz de abrir los ojos-. No te duermas.

- Tráeme un poco de esencia de díctamo, eso cicatrizará el brazo-dijo una mujer, a la vez que lo zarandeaba.

Sirius seguía sin poder abrir los ojos, todo lo que había vivido aquella noche le había dejado en muy mal estado. Solo deseaba dormir, aun y con el dolor del brazo. Cuando creyó que no podía dolerle más sintió como alguien le movía el brazo y le vertía algo encima.

Abrió los ojos del dolor. Su respiración era entrecortada y veía un humo verde salir de su brazo, el cual ya no le dolía tanto. Giro la cabeza y vio su brazo mucho mejor, las heridas cicatrizadas, como si hubieran pasado días desde el accidente.

- Te pondrás mejor-dijo Dorea Potter, la madre de su amigo- Mañana nos cuentas lo que ha sucedido, ahora debes descansar.

- Nuestra elfa te ha preparado una habitación, James ya está durmiendo, así que hoy no podrás dormir con él-le explicó Charlus Potter.

Sirius miró a las dos personas que tenía delante, el matrimonio Potter y no pudo evitar sonreír. Eran personas buenas, grandes magos, que no parecían tener problemas en acogerlo en medio de la noche, herido y magullado, todo con una sonrisa y ojos de preocupación por él.

- Gracias-dijo Sirius con una voz ronca.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **ni los personajes, ni lugares que aparecen me pertenecen.

**Belkis: **gracias por comentar la historia. Para saber que les pasará a los personajes, si morirán o no, y si conseguirán un buen final tendrás que seguir leyendo Y respeto a Ginny a mí siempre me gusto para Harry, pero realmente la puse como novia de Harry porque era lo que pasaba en los libros, ni más ni menos. Me agrada que te guste la historia.

Gracias a los lectores

**Capítulo 5. Los Potter**

A James le encantaba su vida en Hogwarts, aunque las clases no eran lo mejor, era cierto que no se lo pasaba mal en ellas, y nunca lo diría en voz alta, pero sabía que eran necesarias todas aquellas horas de estudio para ser un gran mago. Pero aquello era sólo una milésima parte de lo que le gustaba de Hogwarts.

El castillo por si mismo era capaz de encandilar a cualquiera. Todos los misterios que llevaba encerrando desde hacía más de mil años, listos para ser descubiertos por él junto a sus amigos, a los que James consideraba como su familia.

Pero la verdad era que la familia era la familia, y a James también le gustaba pasar tiempo con ella, por lo que no lamentaba abandonar los muros de Hogwarts para volver a su casa, donde sus padres le esperaban.

Los señores Potter habían sido ya bastante ancianos cuando nació James, el cual era hijo único, por lo que sus padres no evitaban malcriarlo. Aún así, James quizás era un poco egoísta y pretencioso, en ocasiones, pero en general un buen chico.

Por eso cuando James se levantó aquella mañana se alegró y se entristeció a la vez, faltaba un día menos para irse otra vez a Hogwarts, y aquello le encantaba, pero también faltaba un día menos para volver a dejar a sus padres, lo que no le gustaba.

En el fondo James sabía que sus padres no estarían tanto tiempo junto a él como querría, por eso, al contrario de lo que hacía en Hogwarts, se levantaba temprano para disfrutar al máximo de su día familiar.

James se levantó a las ocho de la mañana, sabiendo que sus padres desayunaban a las nueve todos los días, eran un matrimonio que le gustaba aprovechar el día completo, por lo que siempre se levantaban temprano.

Aunque a James le encantaría ir a desayunar tal y como se había levantado, con su pijama de snitchs doradas, sabía que eso podía darle un ataque a su madre, una mujer de refinados modales, por lo que primero fue a ducharse, aun con los ojos cerrados.

Cuando estuvo totalmente duchado salió del baño privado conectado a su habitación, y se alegró al ver su ropa preparada en la cama, por alguno de los elfos de la casa. Los Potter eran una antigua familia mágica, con una mente más abierta que otras familias, y contaban con una buena suma de dinero y elfos para atenderles.

El reloj de su habitación marcaba que solo faltaban unos minutos para las nueve, había tardado más de lo que esperaba en levantarse y en ducharse, por lo que sin nada más que hacer salió de la habitación para ir al comedor.

En el comedor no había nadie, y la mesa no estaba lista. Todos los días cuando bajaba James se encontraba a su padre ya sentado, junto a su madre comentando las noticias de El Profeta mientras desayunaban y los elfos iban y venían de la cocina, pero aquel día no había nada así.

Extrañado James fue a la cocina, que daba directamente al comedor. Allí encontró solo a un elfo preparando el desayuno.

- ¿Y mis padres?

- La ama Dorea y el amo Charlus aún no han bajado, amo James. Siguen en su habitación, no le han dejado a uno recogerla. ¿Desea que arregle su habitación?

- No hay prisa, gracias-dijo James aún más confuso que antes. ¿Que podía haber sucedido para que sus padres siguieran en su habitación?

James decidió volver a subir para saber qué le sucedía, sin mucha prisa se dirigió a la habitación de sus padres. Cuando estaba a punto de llegar oyó sus voces. James se quedó en el pasillo escuchando.

- ¿Has visto cómo llegó? Y no hablo solo del brazo. Parecía un fantasma- decía Dorea. James no entendía la conversación, _¿de quién hablaban?_

- Perdió mucha sangre, es normal estar más pálido en una situación así. Me preocupa más porque le pasó la despartición. Sé que hay magos adultos a los que les pasa pero no son más que tontos magos, sin dos varitas de frente, no como el muchacho, él es suficientemente listo como para no sufrir una despartición.

- ¿Crees que le hicieron algo?-la voz de Dorea tembló al pronunciar las palabras-. Sé lo duro que puede ser vivir con todos esas ideas, yo tuve suerte de encontrarte a ti, pero él es solo un niño perdido y solo.

- Nos tiene a nosotros-James escuchó las palabras de su padre, y notó la firmeza con las que las dijo, sin ninguna duda en su voz.

- Si, nos tiene a nosotros-afirmó Dorea, y al igual que su marido no había ningún rastro de duda en ella.

- Deberíamos dejarlo dormir, hasta que se levante, ha tenido una noche ajetreada. Aun así hablaré con él cuando se despierte.

James no comprendía aquella conversación, pero por lo que había escuchado había deducido que alguien había alguien en su casa descansando en alguna habitación, que había sufrido una despartición. Era alguien joven, y sus padres lo apreciaban. Aún así James seguían igual de confuso.

Cuando la puerta de la habitación de los señores Potter empezó abrirse, James corrió hacia su habitación, para simular que acababa de salir de allí.

- Buenos días papá-dijo James intentando acompasar su respiración, cuando su padre salió de su habitación, mientras que él caminaba por el pasillo, como si fuese a bajar a desayunar, como siempre.

- Buenos días, hijo. ¿Qué tal la noche?-Charlus se esperó en la parte alta de las escaleras hasta que llegó James para descender por ellas.

- Bien, no sé, como siempre ¿y tu noche?-preguntó James ansioso de saber la respuesta. James podía tener muchas cualidades, tanto buenas como malas, pero no podía ni él, ni nadie que lo conociese, negar que era muy curioso, y que no paraba hasta descubrir lo que quería.

- Buenos días, James-dijo Dorea, que acaba de salir de la habitación. Tanto Charlus como James se esperaron hasta que Dorea llegó hasta ellos.

- Buenos días, mamá- James besó la mejilla de su madre-. ¿Que tal has dormido?-James esperaba descubrir lo que había sucedido, mientras él dormía.

- La verdad…-comenzó Dorea a contestar.

- El desayuno está preparado. ¿Desean los amos que ordene ya la habitación?-preguntó el mismo elfo con el que había hablado James minutos atrás.

James comenzó a reírse como un histérico, aquello no podía estar pasándole a él. _¿Tan difícil era que sus padres contestasen que había sucedido aquella noche?_ Era muy sencillo, desde el punto de vista del joven, sólo tenían que dejar de interrumpirle cada vez que preguntaba.

- ¿Estás bien, cariño?-preguntó su madre mirándolo extrañada de la reacción de su hijo.

- Si… solo me he acordado de algo que me contó Sirius-dijo James entrecortadamente por la risa, pero pudo apreciar como sus padres se miraban-. ¿Qué significa esa mirada?

- Siéntate, James-le dijo su padre, que ya se había acomodado en su sitio de la mesa.

Dorea cogió a James de los hombros y lo acompañó hasta su sitio, para luego sentarse ella a su lado. James se estaba preocupando, aquello no era normal. Sus padres le sonreían para darle confianza, pero se notaba que no tenían que decirle nada alegre.

- Ayer mientras dormías, sucedió algo, pero ahora todo está bien, fue solo un susto-le tranquilizó su madre, pero él cada vez estaba más nervioso, _¿qué había sucedido?_

- Apareció Sirius- James sintió su corazón latir a mil por hora- desangrándose por el brazo, pálido y enfermizo. Sufrió una despartición. No sabemos qué sucedió antes de que llegase, estaba demasiado cansado como para hablar, tu madre le curó, y le dejamos que descansase. Ahora está durmiendo.

James no sabía que pensar, solo pasaba por su cabeza todo lo que podría haberle pasado a Sirius si no hubiese llegado a su casa, podría estar desangrándose en algún lugar solo, pero por suerte estaba allí, con ellos, sano y salvo. Aún así James no se tranquilizaría hasta verlo, y oir de la boca de su amigo que estaba bien.

- Tengo que verlo.

- No, James-dijo su padre en tono autoritario-. Déjalo descansar, una despartición es algo muy molesto, y más con la sangre que perdió, tiene que estar en reposo. Pero estate tranquilo que está bien, Sirius es un chico muy fuerte. Además tu madre y yo queremos hablar primero con él, para saber qué ha sucedido.

- Pero es mi amigo, ¡necesito saber cómo esta!-dijo James enfadándose. _¿Es que no le comprendían? _Sirius era su amigo, ¡no! Era su hermano y necesitaba verle.

Sin esperar a que sus padres contestasen James corrió hacia la habitación de invitados, donde esperaba que estuviese Sirius. Cuando tuvo el picaporte en las manos James escuchó la voz de su padre detrás de él.

- James aun vives en mi casa, por lo que debes hacerme caso. Verás a Sirius más tarde.

La voz de su padre no dejaba posibilidad a desobedecerlo sin asumir una gran consecuencia. James pensó en no hacerle caso, Sirius era más importante que un castigo, sin lugar a dudas, y él era experto en castigos. Pero aquello no era un castigo por una broma, aquello era peor, su amigo estaba mal, y su padre sabía lo que hacía.

Quitó a poco a poco la mano del picaporte, sin saber qué hacer con ella, la balanceo al lado de su cuerpo. Realmente no sabía qué hacer con nada, hasta que Sirius no estuviese bien no iba a saber qué hacer, por eso decidió que solo podía volar. James amaba volar, aquello le tranquilizaba y le ayudaba a pensar.

- Voy a dar una vuelta con la escoba. Cuando pueda ver a Sirius dímelo-dijo James a su padre con un tono de pena que intentó ocultar.

Mientras James se alejaba hacia el patio, donde guardaban las escobas, Charlus no pudo estar más orgulloso de su hijo. Se estaba convirtiendo en un hombre de ideas claras, que le daba gran importancia a la amistad, pero que sabía cuándo hacer caso. Con esos pensamientos Charlus bajó a terminar de desayunar con su mujer y a explicarle lo que había sucedido con James.

Después de desayunar los señores Potter se dedicaron a sus tareas de cada día, pendientes de su hijo que volaba por el patio, y de Sirius que aun seguía durmiendo. Tanto a Charlus como Dorea les gustaba cuidar de su jardín, por lo que primero que hacían después de desayunar era ir al jardín y cada uno por un lado comenzaban a cuidarlo.

Cuando estaban a punto de acabar, unas horas más tarde, un elfo apareció delante de Charlus.

- Amo Charlus, Ama Dorea, el señor Black ya despertó-anunció el elfo-. Le he indicado que se quede en la cama, como me dijeron los amos.

- Muchas gracias-dijo Charlus sonriendo al elfo, el cual se desapareció con una reverencia-. Dorea, el muchacho ya ha despertado.

Dorea miró a su marido y asintió. Ambos se dirigieron a asearse un poco antes de ir a ver a Sirius. James, que vio todo desde su escoba, sintió como su corazón se aceleraba. Sabía que sus padres iban hablar con Sirius y que dentro de poco podría ver como estaba su amigo, y asegurarse que todo era una exageración de sus padres.

Mientras tanto Dorea y Charlus habían llegado a la habitación de invitados, donde Sirius estaba sentado en la cama.

- Buenos días, querido. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

- Descansado, aunque aun me duele un poco el brazo. Muchas gracias, señores Potter-dijo Sirius sin fingir su agradecimiento.

- Déjame ver el brazo-dijo Dorea mientras se sentaba en la cama junto a Sirius.

Sirius hizo lo que Dorea le había indicado y cuando ésta subió la manga del pijama, Sirius pudo ver que el brazo estaba mucho mejor, le seguía doliendo, pero sin lugar a dudas Dorea había hecho un buen trabajo.

- Ayer no quisimos preguntarte, porque necesitabas reposar, pero nos preguntamos qué te ha pasado-dijo Charlus hablando por primera vez desde que entraron en la habitación.

Tanto Dorea como Charlus miraron expectantes a Sirius, el cual se removió incómodo en la cama. Confiaba plenamente en la familia Potter, y sabía que si les decía la verdad le entenderían, pero una parte de él no se veía capaz de decir en voz alta lo que había sucedido. Este sentimiento poco tenía que ver con querer proteger a su familia, sino que se asemejaba más a vergüenza por todo lo que había tenido que pasar.

- Me pelee con mi padre, y él… no es una persona que se permita perder, y menos ante mi-dijo Sirius sin mirarles, sabiendo que no era suficiente pero no podía decir más.

- ¿Se puede solucionar?-preguntó Dorea mientras cogía la mano de Sirius.

- No-contestó Sirius levantando la mirada-. No quiero volver allí.

Charlus apoyó una mano en el hombro del chico y miró a su mujer. Ambos tenían claro que no iban a conseguir nada más, pero fuese lo que fuese era algo que tenía atemorizado a Sirius, aunque no lo dijese.

- No tienes que volver, puedes quedarte aquí todo el tiempo que quieras- Sirius miró al señor Potter asimilando sus palabras. No tenía que volver con su familia, podía quedarse con los Potter. Sintió como los músculos se le relajaban y todo lo sucedido la noche anterior parecía más lejano.

- Gracias-articuló Sirius sin tener suficientes palabras para expresar lo que sentía.

- ¿Quieres bajar a desayunar algo, o dejamos que James entre?

- Si no es lo segundo, él mismo entrará, Dorea, suficiente tiempo lleva aguantando las ganas.

- Quiero ver a James-dijo Sirius finalmente. Aunque Sirius apreciaba a James, la verdad era que deseaba verlo para hablarle sobre las cartas del futuro, ya que no creía que pudiese mantener él solo el secreto. Y por supuesto si no accedía a verle James era capaz de entrar volando por la ventana.

Los señores Potter se retiraron dejando nuevamente a Sirius solo, el cual no tuvo que esperar mucho hasta que James entrase por la puerta.

- ¿Cómo estás? ¿Y tu brazo? ¿Qué pasó?-preguntó atropelladamente James mientras se sentaba en la cama y miraba el brazo de su amigo.

- Nada, James, que ahora vas a tener que compartir todo conmigo. Tus padres me han dicho que puedo quedarme aquí-James sonrió, Sirius era como el hermano que nunca tuvo-. Me pelee con mis padres, otra pelea más, y simplemente me fui. No puedes creer lo bien que se siente. Y mi brazo está mucho mejor, todo gracias a tu madre.

- Me alegro que estés bien, me tenías preocupado. Encima nadie me decía nada, ¡estaba por entrar por la ventana con la escoba!

- Potter, creo que te fuesen matado tus padres si haces eso-dijo Sirius riendo, estar con James era tan sencillo.

- ¡Pero hubiera sabido cómo estabas! Además…

- Calla, tengo que contarte algo, no vas a creértelo.

Sirius comenzó a relatar a James desde el principio la historia, comenzando por la abertura de su habitación - James protestó por enterarse tan tarde de la existencia de ella- hasta las cartas de Harry y su contenido.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que mi hijo, que no ha nacido, te ha escrito una carta desde el futuro para que mates a Voldemort? Esperaba más de ti, Black. Es una broma pésima, no ha merecido ni la pena escucharla.

- No es una broma, confía en mí. Es todo verdad, joder con esto no bromearía -James lo miró con incredulidad-. Vale, no bromearía tanto.

- ¿Entonces es cierto?

Sirius asintió con la cabeza.

- Así que tengo un hijo… ¿y la preciosa madres quién es?-preguntó James sonriendo.

- No lo pone, pero tengo las cartas, léelas.

James cogió las dos cartas que le indicó Sirius del baúl de este y volvió a la cama. Después de leerlas varias veces, se quitó las gafas y se frotó los ojos. Tenía aún más preguntas que antes. Sentía como un leve dolor de cabeza comenzaba a instalarse en la suya, si todo aquello era verdad, era una información valiosísima, y sin embargo había acabado en sus manos.

- Resumiendo, mi hijo por alguna razón desconocida sabe cómo ganar a Voldemort, y ha decidido enviarte a ti esta carta para que acabes antes con la guerra, para ello te hemos de ayudar una serie de personas, donde no se incluye a nuestro amigo Peter, pero si a los Weasley, y los Prewett. Además, sin contar que seguramente no viva mucho, ya sabes tienes que recurrir a la Orden del Fénix, sea lo que sea, si no están vivas la personas de la lista. ¿Me he dejado algo?

- Es un buen resumen, amigo. Ahora solo falta saber que vamos hacer. Y sobre la muerte, tranquilo, ¡tu hijo tiene un plan!

- Tenemos que hablar con Dumbledore. Mañana volvemos a Hogwarts, tendremos que pillarle después del banquete, ya que dudo mucho que nos atienda antes, ya sabes, tiene que dar su discurso y ver la selección- James obvió la broma de Sirius sobre su muerte. La verdad es que no era seguro, solo era una deducción, pero James no se sentía con valor para hablar de ello.

- ¿Y Peter? ¿Simplemente esperamos a que se duerma para dejarle solo?-preguntó Sirius sin saber porque no salía su amigo en la lista.

- Debe haber una razón para ello, aunque no sepamos cual-dijo James, a la vez que cambiaba su cara seria a una sonrisa, acababa de llegar a una idea fantástica-. Yo estoy en la lista y soy el padre de Harry, y la única mujer que hay en la lista, y no está casada es Lily, por consiguiente… yo tenía razón, ¡Lily va a ser la madre de mis hijos!... O al menos de Harry.

- O quizás la madre es McGonagall…ya sabes, tampoco está casada.


End file.
